Memorble moments at Hogwarts
by Kit Maxwell1
Summary: Me and Leilei go to Hogwarts..no! dont go! its short!and not that bad! please please please R+R!
1. sorting Hat

Title: Memorble moments at Hogwarts   
By: kit Maxwell   
Warning: Mary Sue (just me and leilei) maybe some slash   
Summery: Me and Leilei go to Hogwarts.........   
Disclamer: not mine, though i kindda borrowed Draco and he is now tied   
up in my coner   
A/n Im Kit as you Know and Leilei is my twin 

Chapter one   
The sorting Hat 

All of the first years stood Silently waiting for their names to be   
called.   
Kit stood with the others, though her mind was not on the ceromony, It   
was on Draco Malfoy and Food.' when the hell are we going to eat?!'   
The name of her dreams brought her out of them."Malfoy, Draco" the   
professor called.   
Kit gave alittle sqeal as he was quckly put in Slythrin.   
"Maxwell, Aleida"   
Leilei skipped up to the hat. A few minutes later she was put in   
Griffendor.   
"Maxwell, Kathrine"   
"DONT EVER CALL ME THAT! ITS KIT!" she yelled as she put on the hat.   
'slythrin slythring slythrin' she whished silently.   
"Slythrin hey?" Said a voice in her ear " You'd make a fair Slythrin,   
But I think youd be a better....."   
"GRIFFENDOR!"   
"NO I WANT A RECOUNT! I WANT TO BE IN SLYTHRIN! YOU STUPID HAT! PUT ME   
IN SLYTHRIN!!"   
"Thats enough miss.Maxwell, please take your seat." The proffessor   
said.   
Kit blew her a rasberry and went to sit by her Sister.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
revew please? o and I will continue weather you like it or not^_^ and   
Flames will be used To warm by room this winter:P oh and sorry its   
short, I think all the chapters will be 


	2. Charms

Title: Memorble moments at Hogwarts   
By: kit Maxwell   
Warning: Mary Sue (just me and leilei) maybe some slash   
Summery: Me and Leilei go to Hogwarts.........   
Disclamer: not mine, though i kindda borrowed Draco and he is now tied   
up in my coner   
A/n Im Kit as you Know and Leilei is my twin 

Chapter two   
Charms 

"OH MY GOD! HES SO CUTE!" Kit and leilei sqealed in unsen as the   
proffessor walked up to the front of the room   
"My name is Proffessor Flitwick.............."   
"OM MY GOD! EVEN HIS NAME IS ADORBLE!!!!!!" The twins exlamed   
The proffessor ignored them and continued on with the lesson   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Its not leveosar! its leveosa!" hermione corrected Ron.   
"Show OFF!" Leilei yelled as Hermionie's feather floated off the desk   
and into the air..... Her own turned in to a bufflo.   
The bell rang and everyone, including the Bufflo, ran out of the room.   
Flitwick sighed, It was going to be a long year, no wait, make that   
seven years.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Mhahahaha! .....yah that idea was all leilei^_^ yes shes real! and   
remember, flames help me keep warm and Complments help keep me Happy^_^   
and Im still going on with or without support!   



	3. Potions

Chapter 3  
  
potions  
  
"There will be no foolish wand waving in this class, or I will see to it  
  
that you are expelled. Professor Snape Stated as he swept into the  
  
classroom.  
  
Kits Hand went up. Question! What if we have to use our wands?" She  
  
asked  
  
"There will be no reason to use your wand in this class" Snape snapped.  
  
"Question!" This time Leileis hand went, " What if you tell us to use  
  
our wands?"  
  
"I will never ask you to use you wands in this classroom!" He hissed,  
  
and started on attendance.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" He smirked as her reached the name.  
  
"Here" Said the blond sitting next to Kit, not even looking up for a  
  
drawing he was drawing.  
  
"Miss. Maxwell?"  
  
"PRESENTS!" both Leilei and Kit yelled at the same. The whole class  
  
erupted into laughter, but Quickly stopped seeing the look on the  
  
professors face.  
  
"...Well, well... Mr. Potter, our new celebrity, where would I find  
  
buggleweed (I don't know if that's what he asked! deal with it!)  
  
"HEY DON'T PICK ON HIM!" Leila yelled, latching onto Harry.  
  
"Miss. Maxwell, Detention!"  
  
"Damn and its only my first day too!" she muttered, Kit laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like hatted? Just review, o and again, I'm still continuing weather u like  
  
it or not! 


	4. Flying

Title: Memorable moments at Hogwarts  
  
By: kit Maxwell  
  
Warning: Mary Sue (just me and leilei) maybe some slash  
  
Summery: Me and Leilei go to Hogwarts...  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, though I kindda borrowed Draco and he is now tied  
  
up in my corner  
  
A/n I'm Kit as you Know and Leilei is my twin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Flying  
  
"Now elevate just a few inches above the ground than touch down." Madam  
  
Hooch instructed. " NO MR.LONGBOTTEM! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neville raised  
  
farther and farther.  
  
"GO NEVILLE!!!" Kit yelled as he flew around out of control until he  
  
crashed and fell.  
  
" oh dear, I'm going to have to take him up to the Hospital wing. Now if  
  
I find out that any one has been flying wail I am gone I will have you  
  
suspend Quicker than you can say Quidditch!"  
  
"QUIDDITCH!" Leilei yelled.  
  
Once Hooch was out of site Malfoy picked up the Remembrall. "Maybe if  
  
He used this more he'd remember to fall on his fat ass!"  
  
"Don't you just love when British people say ass?" Kit asked lei, who  
  
instantly agreed.  
  
Draco hopped on his broom and flew up in to the air.  
  
"Give me back Neville's Remembrall Malfoy!" Soon potter was up in the air  
  
with Draco.  
  
"No, I think ill leave it somewhere were he can find it, how bout up in  
  
a tree?"  
  
"GO DRACO!!!!" Kit screamed from the ground.  
  
"HARRY'S GOING TO WHIP HIS ASS!" Leila yelled back  
  
"NO! BUT IM GOING TO WHIP YOURS!" Soon the twins had broken out in a  
  
classic cat fight.  
  
"Catch potter," and the Ball was thrown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know what flames will be used for, well please revew^_^ 


End file.
